warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Muntblads fanfictions // De boeken
BOEKEN: GEWONE REEKS: Verboden Liefde Regenpoot is een goede en trouwe Rivierclanleerling,maar al heel haar leerlingentijd wordt ze wat overshaduwd door haar zus Muntpoot. Ookal hebben de twee een goede band, Regenpoot voelt zich ongelukkig want haar zus heeft al een goed maatje gevonden, Hulstpoot, en zij niet. Maar dan wordt ze verliefd op een Windclanleerling, Sparpoot. De twee jonge leerlingen komen elkaar altijd tegen.Uiteindelijk geeft Sparpoot toe dat hij ook verliefd op haar is.Regenpoot en Sparpoot ontmoeten elkaar bijna elke nacht. Regenpoot is blij dat ze nu ook een partner gevonden heeft maar ze weet wel dat dit niet eeuwig kan door blijven gaan. Maar ze vind het prima, zolang niemand het ontdekt en ze goed traint kan er niks mis gaan, of toch wel? Regenpoot raakt in verwachting van Sparpoot en de medicijnkat, Maannacht, heeft het gezien. Ze moet nu een beslissing maken. Blijft ze bij haar geliefde clan of gaat ze bij Sparpoot in de Windclan wonen? Hoofdstukken : nog onbekend Hoofdpersonages : Esdoornpoot ( Esdoornwolk ), Muntpoot ( Muntblad ) Commentaar : ik vind dit boek leuk om te schrijven! Eigenlijk gaat het boek meer over Esdoornpoot(wolk), maar Muntpoot(blad) is er dus ook een hoofdpersonage. De verdere reeks zal uit het oogpunt van Muntpoot(blad) gaan en Hulstpoot(storm)! IN VERWERKING Er komen nog meer boeken maar daar weet ik nog niet wat er gaat gebeuren :) SUPER EDITIES: Stormsters ontdekking Stormstreep is een krijger van de Rivierclan en zijn leven is bijna perfect. Heel zijn familie leeft nog en ze zijn allemaal goede krijgers. De leider van Rivierclan, Vorstster, besteed altijd veel aandacht aan hem en zorgt altijd dat hij al eerste van de krijgers te eten krijgt. Als op een mysterieuse wijze de commandant van de clan verdwijnt gaat Stormstreep op onderzoek uit. En ontdek hij iets vreselijk... En als dat nog niet genoeg is valt de Shaduwclan hen aan en worden zijn beide ouders vermoord... Hoofdstukken : nog onbekend Hoofdpersonages : Stormstreep ( Stromster ) Commentaar : Ik wou ook een verhaal schrijven over Stormster want hij heeft een moeilijke jeugd gehad. Bij het verzinnen van dit verhaal heeft Avondpoot me wat geholpen! NOG NIET VERSCHENEN Maannachts pad ' Vuur zal komen en een einde aan je leven maken' Maan is een gelukkige eenling. Samen met een andere eenling, Tommy en poesiepoes Jazira doen ze veel leuke dingen. Maar in haar dromen wordt Maan altijd bezocht door mystrieuse katten. De drang om naar de katten te luisteren wordt steeds groter. Maar Maan wil graag bij Tommy blijven, zeker nu ze in verwachting is. Als de katten weer iets voorspellen en opeens de vreemde kat Helios op het toneel komt, maakt Maan een beslissing... Hoofdstukken : nog onbekend Hoofdpersonages : Maan ( Maannacht ), Helios Commentaar : Ik wou gewoon heel graag een boek schrijven over de medicijnkat! IN VERWERKING Heidebloems dood ' Er zal een kracht in de Rivierclan komen, die machtiger zal zijn dan de dood, machtiger dan de Sterrenclan en machtiger dan alle clans.' ''' Heidepoot, Sneeuwpoot en Cederpoot zijn de kleinkinderen van de grote leider Vlammenster. Iedereen weet dat ze goede krijgers zullen worden. Maar Heidepoots training wordt plots onderbroken als ze opeens verdwijnt. Niemand weet maar de jonge leerling is.Vlammenster komt in contact met de Sterrenclan en ziet Heidepoot tussen hen. Ze is nu officieel dood. Maar als ze na een paar manen terug opeens in het leerlingenhol is en er een profetie van de Sterrenclan is gekomen, ontdekt Heidepoot waarom dat ze dood was... '''Hoofdstukken : nog onbekend Hoofdpersonages : Heidebloem en Vlammenster Commentaar : Ik wou gewoon heel graag een boek schrijven over Heidebloem omdat ze de mentor van Maannacht was en zeer wijs was en secial dingen kon. NOG NIET VERSCHENEN MIJN BOEKEN MET ANDERE MENSEN : ''' '''Op zoek naar liefde ( samen met Avondpoot ) De zaken gaan goed in de rivierclan. Er zijn genoeg leerlingen en er is veel prooi. Maar als op een dag Sintelpoots geliefde Stormpoot verdwijnt slaat de Windclan alarm. Ze denken dat een van de andere clans Stormpoot heeft gevangen genomen, want zijn spoor leidt recht naar de andere territoria. Na enkele hevige vechtpartijen geeft de Rivierclan toe dat ze hem hebben gezien op hun territritorium.Maar Stormpoot heeft daarna hun de clans hun territorium verlaten. Wat is Stormpoot van plan? Sintelpoot en haar vriendin Ijspoel gaan op onderzoek uit. Maar niet iedereen kan volhouden... Hoofdstukken : nog onbekend Hoofdpersonage: '''Sintelpoot en Ijspoel '''Commentaar : Ik wou gewoon heel graag een boek schrijven samen met Avondpoot ! Gevecht ( samen met Asvoet ) ' Alleen as en vuur zullen de donkere kraaien verdrijven' Asvoet is een jonge krijger van de Windclan. Zijn leventje leidt rustig zijn gangetje. Maar nare dromen achtervolgen hem en de Sterrenclan doet een voorspelling. Asvoet probeert de profetie te ontraffelen maar daarvoor heeft hij de hulp van Leeuwstaart hard nodig.Alleen kunnen de twee elkaar niet uitstaan... Wanneer de Windclan steeds meer bedreigingen krijgt van zwerfkatten in de buurt bereid Asvoet zich voor op een strijd... Hoofdstukken : nog onbekend Hoofdpersonage: '''Asvoet en Leeuwstaart '''Commentaar : Ik wou gewoon heel graag een boek schrijven samen met Asvoet ! Vermoord ( samen met Stropels ) binnenkort! Hoofdstukken : nog onbekend Hoofdpersonage: '''Rookvoet, Bloedstreep, Brokkelklauw en Meeuwstaart '''Commentaar : Ik wou gewoon heel graag een boek schrijven samen met Stropels !